Veneno
by tezcafae
Summary: La vida de Peter Parker no es muy normal... ¿Podría volverse más rara aún? Spiderman Slash a futuro
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Peter miró su reloj y luego acomodó su cámara bajo su chaqueta. Empezaba a llover y aún no acababa el evento que cubría, así que se acercó un poco más entre la multitud hacia la tarima de conferencias para intentar sacar mejores fotos y poder irse de una vez de ahí.

Mientras se acercaba, alguien más alto que él pasó chocando contra su hombro. Peter volteó y se encontró con la sonrisa diabólica que le devolvía Eddie Brock, que se perdió rápido en la multitud.

Sintió escalofríos. Su sentido arácnido ni siquiera le había hecho voltear antes de chocar con él. Pero no quería iniciar ninguna pelea ahí, y al parecer Eddie tampoco, por lo que intentó seguir tomando las fotos que le pagarían los gastos de la semana.

Al día siguiente se encontró a Eddie de nuevo a la salida del Daily Bugle. De nuevo le sonrió sádicamente. Peter le devolvió el gesto frunciendo el cejo en una muestra muda y hostil. ¿Qué diantres quería? ¿Acaso lo atacaría?

Entonces su sentido arácnido le indicó problemas. Volteó, ya sin importarle Eddie y sólo buscando indicios de lo que pudiera estar por salir mal. Y de inmediato lo supo por los gritos de uno de los guardias que llegaba a recepción: un incendio en uno de los pisos superiores del edifico.

Salió corriendo hacia un callejón cercano sin darse siquiera cuenta que Eddie se quedó allí, observándolo.

_**-o-**_

Luego de ese único incidente en el edificio del Daily Bugle (por el que no valió siquiera la pena salir a disfrazarse) la semana había sido bastante calmada y había pasado todas las tardes en casa de la tía May.

Ahora descansaba en su cama, esperando que la tía May lo llamara a cenar.

Por un momento pensó que sería lindo que así se quedaran las cosas.

_**-o-**_

Eddie Brock yacía en su cama, con el cuarto desarreglado alrededor. Sólo obervaba el techo y oía el ruido de la calle. El piso era viejo y destartalado, pero no le importaba. Ya no era un humano cualquiera, no tenía ni los deseos ni las urgencias de la mayoría.

Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo cómo el simbionte se impacientaba.

_Queremos salir._

_**-o-**_

Al parecer llovería de nuevo. La noche refrescaba y él aún seguía afuera, patrullando, luego de haber cenado una cena deliciosa en casa de su tía. Casi lamentaba estar ahí afuera en el fresco húmedo de la ciudad. Regresaría a casa antes de que comenzara a llover.

Paró por un momento en la azotea de un edificio para tomar aire.

Y entonces sintió como algo lo golpeó. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su sentido arácnido?

Fue a dar contra la pared de la entrada a la azotea, y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Le había dolido bastante.

_"Sabíamos que estarías aquí…"_

La voz era profunda y grave, y de inmediato reconoció quién era. Además la manera extraña en que hablaba en plural era más que obvia.

"Vaya, vaya. Espiándome, ¿No? ¿Por qué no mejor te consigues una vida?"

Peter creyó que lo atacaría de nuevo. Pero en cambio sólo vió cómo desaparecía lanzándose del techo. Corrió para ver como se alejaba del lugar, pero no logró verlo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Cuando estaba a punto de irse él también sintió como volvían a arremeter contra él.

_"Vemos que tu sentido arácnido falla arañita…"_

Lo tenía acorralado contra la pared de la entrada a las escaleras. Su peso se concentraba en mantenerlo sometido bajo su brazo derecho.

"En verdad ¿Por qué no tratas de conseguir empleo de fotógrafo de bodas?"

Venom lo golpeó en el estomago, sacándole el aire y dejándolo medio doblado mientras aún lo sostenía contra la pared.

"¿Ya no puedes hablar, _spidey_?"

Peter aún no recobraba el aliento. Venom lo agarró del cuello y lo alzó, ahogándolo aún más.

"Estamos disfrutando mucho esto…"

"Pues…", dijo Peter con dificultad, "que enfermo… estás…"

En ese momento una llamarada golpeó a Venom desde la izquierda, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y soltara a Spiderman.

Al parecer Johnny Storm le había salvado el pellejo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Harry Osborn saboreaba con añoranza el café que tenía entre sus manos. Afuera llovía.

La mesera, una chica alta y con el cabello recogido, se acercó a retirarle los platos.

"¿Quiere más café, joven?"++

"Sí, por favor."

Estiró la tasa para que la mesera le sirviera más.

"Gracias."

"¿Desea algo más?"

"Sólo la cuenta."

Le sonrió y lo dejó sólo de nuevo. Harry Osborn se sentía cansado y abatido… Mary Jane aún no había aparecido… y su padre estaba muerto. Todo le parecía infructuoso, inútil. Sentía como la ira y la desesperación era lo único que ahora llenaba su solitaria vida.

La mesera le trajo la cuenta. Pagó y dejando la propina se levantó y salió del café. Aún seguía lloviendo pero no le importaba.

¿Dónde estaría Peter en esos momentos? Ojala estuviera sufriendo tanto como él…

_**-o-**_

"¡Aaaaarghh!"

Peter gritó de dolor cuando Venom lo lanzó violentamente hacia el piso. Sentía como si parte de su brazo izquierdo se quemara. Le dolían los hombros y el cuello.

"¡¿Estás bien?", le gritó la Antorcha humana mientras trataba de derribar a Venom.

"¡Vaya pregunta!"

Venom aterrizó retorciéndose de dolor a su lado. Era especialmente sensible al fuego, así que tenían ventaja.

"¡Antorcha!", gritó Spiderman.

Venom no se quedó a esperar. Se retorcía de dolor. El simbionte se desunía y unía adolorido alcuerpo de Eddie. Aun así lanzó un último golpe a Spiderman, quien lo esquivó con algo de dificultad, para luego desaparecer hacia el otro edificio.

"Vaya amigos que te consigues… ", dijo Johnny mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

"Sí, aquí estás tú, por ejemplo…"

"¿Me consideras tu amigo? Graciaaas, es un honor."

"Ja, ja."

"Te ves mal, te llevo. No creo que puedas columpiarte hasta tu casa."

"Por una vez, tienes razón…"

"Ja, ja."

El por qué se sentía tan mal era extraño. Por lo general mejoraba considerablemente más rápido. Pero ahora se sentía tremendamente cansado. ¿Habría atrapado algo raro allá afuera? ¿Algo que traía Venom?

"Estas empezando a tener fiebre…", le dijo Johnny mientras le tocaba la frente, "Y no es por que estés conmigo eh…"

"Ja… ja…"

"Deberías intentar decir algo más que eso…"

"Aja…"

"Vamos progresando…"

_**-o-**_

El hogar de los Cuatro Fantásticos era un penthouse de lujo en una zona acomodada y muy vigilada de la ciudad. Llegaron cuando faltaba poco para la una, con Peter casi desmayado pero aún resistiéndose a que Jhonny Storm lo cargara como "princesa".

Sin embargo, tan sólo al llegar Peter se desplomó en la entrada, provocando alboroto en la casa del cuarteto de super héroes y movilizandolos a todos.

Y así acabó en el cuarto de Jhonny, acostado en la cama y sin máscara, respirando con dificultad y sin poder detenerse a pensar en el por qué de su extraña condición.

Jhonny se había quedado junto él luego de la primera revisión que Reed hizo de él.

"¿Tu tía no se preocupará por ti?", le preguntó levantándose de la silla que ocupaba a su lado y dirigiéndose al pequeño buró que estaba cerca.

"… Estará bien… le avisaste… que saldría… ¿no?"

"Eh… sí…"

"Ve… y hazlo…."

"Claro…"

Johnny salió de la habitación a llamar a la Tía May. Lo último que quería era un Peter enojado… o que empeorara… o algo.

Mientras tanto, Peter trató de dormir… sin resultado. A pesar del cansancio que lo agobiaba no podía hacerlo. Cerró los ojos.

Podía oír la voz de Johnny diciéndole a su tía que se quedaría con él quizás otra noche. Que regresaría mañana si podía. Que había mucho trabajo. Que no se preocupara.

Luego escucho como se despedía y colgaba el teléfono, como se dirigía de nuevo a la recámara… y como era interceptado por su hermana, Sue Richards.

"¿Cómo sigue Peter?", le preguntó.

"Bien, bien… aunque si vemos que no fue una pelea realmente dura…."

Ok, Peter comprendió el punto.

"Me pregunto si el verdadero propósito de Venom no fue hacerle algo…", preguntó Sue con voz preocupada.

"¿Algo? Algo así como … ¿matarlo?"

Ah, que bien, Johnny estaba siendo sarcástico… como la mayoría del tiempo. Bien, bien… ¿Sería por eso que decían que se parecían?.

"Esto es serio Johnny", la voz de Sue se endureció, "lo hemos estado monitoreando y se ha estado debilitando. Peter es un chico fuerte, ha soportado batallas peores…"

"Sí…", bien, aquí su voz sonó más apagada de lo normal, pensó Peter, "A decir verdad no creo que ésto siquiera merezca el apelativo de »batalla«."

Ja, ja. Había sentido como si fuera a achicharrársele el brazo y no había sido una "batalla". Bueno, quizás estaba siendo demasiado… sensible y mareado… de acuerdo, no había sido una batalla. Sue tenía razón ¿qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Sería que perdería sus poderes? ¿Qué tal si era para siempre? ¿Y si era que estaba… mutando? Pero el doctor Connors se había encargado de eso…

"Debemos seguir de cerca a Peter. Aunque se sienta mejor, no lo pierdas de vista, Johnny."

Ah, que bien, la Antorcha Humana de su niñera. Aparte de lidiar con lo que le pasaba y con todo lo demás, tendría a su amigui Johnny vigilándolo. Bien, quizás podría utilizarlo para los mandados… como ir por la leche, el pan… bien, bien, perdía le punto. ¿Por qué a pesar de estar tan agotado seguía distrayéndose en tonterías?

"Eh… no creo que sea tan buena idea…"

"Johnny, no sabemos como le vaya a Peter… además puedes pedirle a Ben ayuda."

"Bien, bien. Lo haré."

"Gracias Johnny."

Sue abrazó a su hermano y se dirigió de nuevo al laboratorio. Mientras tanto, Johnny suspiró derrotado y volvió a entrar a la habitación de Peter.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya tengo niñera nueva?"

"No creas que me hace tan feliz perder mis excitantes días cuidándote…."

"Me robaste las palabras de la boca, además…" Peter se levantó de la cama, "ya no me siento tan mal."

¿Qué le pasaba? Hace tan sólo unos momentos no podía ni dormirse ¿y ahora se levantaba enojado por nada? Sólo faltaba que rompiera la ventana y saliera... volando a atrapar bandidos.

"Ey, ey, ¡calma!", le dijo Johnny tratando de devolverlo a la cama, "¡calma! ¿Qué mosca te picó?"

De pronto volvió a sentirse mareado y el enojo pasó. Se dejó recostar en la cama.

"La verdad… no lo sé."

"En verdad algo te pasó allá afuera… antes o después de nuestro -o tu- encuentro con tu amigui Venom."

"Quizás…", algo resonó en la cabeza de Peter, "Quizás tengas razón…"

* * *

Holaaa bueno sé que están demasiado cortos los capis pero me gusta cortarlos ;; trataré d actualizar muy rápido para que no se note xD

Comentarios por favor ) díganme q tan mal está esto xD

Por cierto… conocen más fics slash d spiderman? xD yo quiero leer ;A;

Y perdon a Valdemar por borrar sin querer su review ¡lo sientoooo! (se inca) aun no le sé bien a esta cosa y sin querer borre tu review ;A;

Si no te llegó la respuesta (te respondí antes de borrarlo sin querer pero no sé como funcione esto xD) dime para volver a responderte xD (ojala leas esto verdad... xD).

Perdon y muchas gracias por el comentario, fue lindo y alentador :D


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Eddie se cubrió de la lluvia con su chaqueta. No que le importara mojarse.

Caminó hacia el edificio donde vivía, la gente pasando a su alrededor. Se detuvo unas cuadras antes en una tienda para comprar algo que comer, tenía ganas de algo salado. Salió de la tienda y continuó su camino.

_Hay algo... que nos molesta..._

Sacó la llave del departamento de su bolsillo, y se detuvo una cuadra antes de llegar.

Seguro tenía que ver con esa araña.

_**-o-**_

Peter abrió los ojos. Había dormido con algo de dificultad al principio, pero luego se quedó tan profundamente dormido, que en cierto momento Johnny lo despertó violentamente alegando que lo creía en coma. Al parecer habían pasado ya varias horas de eso, por que el recuerdo de Johnny agitándolo era borroso.

Se sorprendió de que ya no se sintiera tan pesado, realmente dormir tanto le había caído bien.

Aun así le preocupaba el por qué se había debilitado tanto por prácticamente nada. Miró hacia afuera, la luz entrando y llenando la habitación, mostrando los edificios de la ciudad. Parecía un buen día.

Se paró de la cama, pues al parecer ya se sentía bien. Saltó hacia el techo y se quedó ahí arriba. Menos mal que aún tenía sus poderes.

En eso entró Ben, seguido por Johnny.

"Hola", saludó desde arriba.

Johnny se adelantó y le gritó que bajara de ahí.

"¿Qué haces allá arriba? ¡Sue me encargó cuidarte y no es tan responsable que te cuelgues por el edificio!"

"¡Ey! ¿Quién es el nerdo ahora?", Peter bajó sin dificultad.

"Veo que ya te sientes mejor", dijo Ben, que le ofreció la bandeja de comida que le llevaba.

"¡Bastante!", Peter tomó la bandeja y la dejó en el buró. Luego agarró el vaso de jugo de naranja y empezó a beber. "No es que no les agradezca pero ya que estoy bien no quiero seguir causándoles problemas."

"¡Ah, no!", Johnny le quitó el vaso de jugo, "Sabes muy bien que estás MAL, así que no quiero tener problemas por tus descuidos".

"¡Oye, gracias por tu preocupación!", Peter caminó hacia la ventana, "¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre! Además, seguro que Jameson va a querer despedirme luego de faltar tanto."

"No te preocupes por tu jefe, le hablamos alegando que enfermaste.", Ben le indicó a Johnny que dejara el jugo en la bandeja.

"¡Aún así no puedo quedarme aquí!"

"Escucha, Peter, es posible que lo que hayas contraído allá afuera sea más peligroso de lo que creemos." Ben se acercó a él, "Aún no logramos identificar las moléculas ajenas a tu sangre que encontramos con los análisis, y no sabemos si son dañinas o no."

"Además no creo que sean tan benéficas si estuviste 3 días en cama, con fiebre y cambiando de humor como un puberto sin novia cuando llegabas a estar despierto." Johnny se sentó en la cama. "¿Qué tan inconciente eres?"

Auch. Eso había dolido. Quizás sí estaba un tanto _voluble _últimamente.

"Bien, de acuerdo. Ustedes ganan. Aún así no puedo estar encerrado aquí, ¿Qué tal si me dejan ir a trabajar y quedarme en casa con mi tía y cualquier cosa yo les hablo?"

La cara de escepticismo de Ben y de Johnny no auguraba una respuesta muy positiva.

_**-o-**_

El despacho de Jameson nunca le había parecido tan acogedor. Claro, Jameson no estaba. Se volteó saliendo y dándole a la secretaria un sobre con fotos y hablando con ella de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo. Luego salió de las oficinas y en la recepción del edificio se volvió a encontrar con Johnny, que coqueteaba con la secretaria.

"Eh,Johnny...", dijo tocando su hombro para que le pusiera atención, "Ya podemos irnos..."

"Eh, ¡Ah, sí, claro!", le dijo algo quedamente a la secretaria y mientras la chica se reía coquetamente se despidió.

"¿Voy a tener que aguantar tus flirteos cada vez que me tengas que acompañar a algún lado?" Peter salió y se cubrió con la chaqueta, pues comenzaba a llover.

"Pues yo tengo que aguantar salir contigo a cualquier lado, es lo justo".

"¡Gracias! aunque con esta lluvia no creo que seas muy útil si algo pasa..."

"¿No? Pues al menos..." Johnny se calló mientras se quedaba atrás viendo por el escaparate de una tienda. "Oh.. wow..."

"Ey, ¿Qué te pasa?" Peter volteó a ver a Johnny que se quedaba atrás, pero siguió caminando en reversa "¡Ya no pienso esperarte por cualquier mu...!"

Sintió como chocó con alguien a espaldas de él. Vaya, otra vez, su sentido arácnido lo defraudaba. Se giró diciendo un "Perdone" que no acabó de completar al ver que era -para su mala suerte- Eddie Brock con quien había chocado, y que ahora lo sostenía de los hombros sonriéndole perturbadoramente.

Dio un salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Maldito sentido arácnido, ¿Por qué sólo parecía no funcionar con Eddie?

"Mira quién tenemos aquí..." Eddie no quitaba esa extraña sonrisa de su cara. "¿Paseando por Nueva York, Spidey?"

¿Spidey? Ja, ja.

"¿Y tú, Eddie? ¿Buscando empleo de repartidor o algo por el estilo?"

Eddie sólo se rió y se acercó a él. Demasiado para su gusto. No que él no pudiera o algo pero... ¿Dónde estaba Johnny cuando se supone que lo había acompañado para su seguridad? Bien, ahora no se sentía nada seguro...

"¿Qué pasa Peter?" Johnny por fin apareció detrás suyo, "¿Algún viejo amigo el que te está molestando?"

Johnny jaló a Peter alejándolo de Eddie.

"Vemos que no pierdes el tiempo, Parker. Ya te conseguiste un novio para que te defendiera."

La sonrisa de Eddie destilaba veneno.

"No me cambies todavía, Parker.", le dijo acercándose y de manera tan queda que sólo él lo escuchó. Luego se alejó dándoles la espalda.

Mientras tanto, Peter estaba en shock.

"Ey, ey, reacciona." Johnny lo sacudió de los hombros. "Sé que el que te confundieran con mi novio suena a un sueño hecho realidad para cualquiera pero no babees".

"¡No estoy babeando! ¡¿Y qué estupidez fue esa? ¡Sus pequeños _chistes _cada día son de lo peor!"

"Ey, calmaaa." Johnny lo jaló para que siguieran caminando.

"Ja, vaya, a la siguiente déjame arreglar a mi _mis _asuntos."

"Oye, oye, estas demasiado alterado. Últimamente cambias de humor pero si... ¡uf!" tronó los pulgares en el aire, "Como una llama."

"Bien, bien..." Peter se calmó, "Tienes razón. La verdad no sé que me pasa..."

"Sí, ya lo sabemos… por cierto, ¿Quién era ese amigo o lo que sea tuyo?"

"Era..." Peter se detuvo antes de decirle. Johnny no sabía que Eddie era Venom.

¿Qué haría si lo supiera? Por mucho tiempo Peter lo había sabido pero casi por mutuo acuerdo (si es que podía llamarse así) ni él ni Eddie se desenmascaraban entre sí ante los demás. Además, a pesar de saber quién era, nunca había tratado de darle alcance hasta el fin. Incluso se lo había estado encontrando en la calle y no se habían hecho nada... aún... ¿Debía decirle quién era realmente a Johnny? Quien sabe que harían los Cuatro Fantásticos sabiéndolo...

"Era un excompañero del trabajo..."

"Ah, ya veo por qué el rencor... ¿Qué le quitaste el empleo o algo?"

"Sí... también a su novia, un tiempo..."

"Ja ja ja ja, mira quién resultaste ser, ¡ni yo hago eso!" Johnny se reía con ganas mientras palmeaba en los hombros a Peter.

"No fue mi intención, ¿sabes? Fue sólo..."

"Que la chica cayó por ti y no pudiste evitarlo, ¿no?" le sonreía sarcásticamente, "Jajajaja ¡Quién lo hubiera pensado de ti!"

"No, claro que no fue eso".

"Bueno, bueno... ey, veo un buen café por allá", Johnny señaló un pequeño local en la siguiente esquina, "Vamos, yo invito."

Peter sólo suspiró y siguió a Johnny al café.

_**-o-**_

Bueno, otro capítulo más... ojalá el siguiente no tarde y me inspire xD salgo de vacaciones pronto y esto corre el riesgo de atrasarse demasiado oo

Como siempre, comentarios y críticas constructivas aceptadas :D Si crees que esto es enfermo por ser slash (y de spiderman, jo) y quisieras verme sufriendo en aceite hirviendo por cometer herejías, no comentes ni mandes nada xD

Hasta el siguiente capítulo... donde quizás ya empiece a haber slash o algo así :/ ja, quizás sólo haya más insinuaciones tontas como en éste xD


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Peter meneaba su café desinteresadamente, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras Johnny firmaba algunos autógrafos en la barra del café y, como siempre, coqueteaba con las chicas. Llevaba casi 15 minutos en eso y de no ser por que Peter tenía mucho que pensar hubiera sido desesperante sólo ver a Johnny parloteando.

Al fin Johnny se "desocupó" y diciendo algo como "Habrá mucho Johnny para otro día" volvió a sentarse en la pequeña mesa apartada en la que estaba Peter.

"¿Habrá mucho Johnny para otro día?", Peter lo miró con cara de burla.

"Oye, oye, _siempre_ hay mucho Johnny." Se recargó en su silla y le dio un sorbo al frapuccino que tenía delante suyo.

"Rayos..." Peter también bebió de su café. "No sé por qué diablos Sue hizo que te me pegaras... debe odiarme..."

"Ey, corrección, NOS odia."

"Primera vez que dices algo no tan errado."

"Oye, te has amargado con los años. ¿Recuerdas la vez que me ayudaste contra El Mago?"

"Shhh." Peter bajó la voz y se inclinó sobre la mesa, "No hables de esas cosas aquí, todo mundo sabrá de ti pero yo..."

"Sí, hombre, ya sé. Además, »el alma de la fiesta« decidió sentarse en un rincón oscuro y húmedo del café, no creo que el sonido alcance al mundo exterior."

"No es oscuro... y no es húmedo. Y éste es el mundo exterior. El mundo interior sería como perderse unas semanas en tu habitación desordenada..."

"¿Ves? Creciste y te amargaste. Bueno en realidad ya estabas amargado... ¡Preferías ver el laboratorio de Reed que un auto de lujo! Ya eras un nerd."

"Perdón, de no haber sido por que uno de los dos leía, El Mago hubiera podido cometer su venganza contra ti. ¿Quién te resolvía sus acertijos?"

"Un nerd en leotardo rojo y azul."

"..."

_**-o-**_

Había estado yendo a ese café desde hacía tiempo. Solía ir al que frecuentaba antes con M.J. y con Peter, pero... decidió dejar de ir. Ya no podía. Así que para borrarlo de la memoria había decidido ir a otro, alejado del anterior, aunque inconcientemente acabó en uno muy parecido. Podría haber seguido yendo al otro, por que al parecer Peter también decidió dejar de ir a aquél. Vaya sorpresa del destino cuando vio que entraba y se sentaba para tomar algo acompañado por Johnny Storm.

Peter se sentó del otro lado del local y él se escondió en el periódico que leía antes de que él llegara. ¿Sería este el momento de tomar venganza? Entrecerró los ojos con furia, espiándolo y tratando de que no lo viera. Tenía que vengarse. Por su padre, por M.J... Por él mismo. ¿Era éste su momento?

Peter sintió como su sentido arácnido retumbaba.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Johnny raspando con la cuchara lo último que quedaba del frappuccino.

"Mi sentido arácnido me indica algo..." La cara de Peter era seria.

"Vaya, debe de sentirse raro que vuelva a funcionar..."

"... No logró saber por qué... suena..." Peter miraba a todos lados indagando, esperando que algo pasara. "Ja, ¿Tan mal te caigo?"

"Oye, si fuera así hubiera sonado hoy en la mañana que entré al baño por equivocación cuando estabas..."

"Ya entendí."

"Bueno, sólo decía... pero al menos ya funciona, así podrás gritarme antes de abrir la puerta cuando no debo."

"..."

"¿Se equivocó?", dejó el vaso vació en la mesa mientras aún chupaba la cuchara.

"No, jamás se equivoca... pero aún no sé qué podrá ser..."

"Bien, entonces será mejor irnos. No me gusta cuando llueve."

"Ojalá no sea nada malo por que contigo afuera y con la lluviecilla obstruyendo tus poderes, seré yo el que acabe salvándote a ti."

"Bueno, al menos tengo al gran Peter Parker cuidando mi ardiente trasero."

"Wack."

"..."

_**-o-**_

Luego de que La Antorcha hubiera dejado de hacerse el tonto con esas chicas del bar volvió a sentarse con Peter. Vio cómo comenzaban a platicar y cómo si bien Peter no reía, no quitaba esa expresión feliz de su cara. Apretó con fuerza el periódico.

La ira lo consumía. Pero decidió mejor esperar. Ahí y con la Antorcha a un lado sería más problemático. Sabía que algunas veces habían trabajado juntos pero ¿Qué hacían ahí tomando café? ¿Por qué se arriesgaba Peter a andar con la Antorcha, que todos conocían?

Vio como de pronto Peter se ponía serio y miraba a su alrededor buscando algo. Claro, seguro que sintió como lo miraba. Tenía que ser ese maldito sentido arácnido suyo.

Al fin Peter llamó a la mesera y alcanzó a ver como Johnny pagaba y salían de ahí. Peter primero y Johnny cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Decidió seguirlos y... quizás pudiera ocurrir algo.

_**-o-**_

"En serio, no es nada, ya vimos que efectivamente estás mal."

Caminaban por el estacionamiento hacia el carro. Johnny posó una mano sobre la frente de Peter, como si le tomara la temperatura.

"Estás perdiendo tus poderes, hijo." Su voz era dramática. "Poco a poco, los pierdes..."

"Ay, por Dios." Peter alejó la mano de Johnny de su frente. "Sí, de acuerdo, no pasó nada, pero eso no significa que no funcione... quizás..."

"¿El peligro fue demasiado pequeño? Seguramente iban a matar a una cucaracha en la cocina del café y por eso lo sentiste. Digo, tu también eres un bicho."

"¡Oh, Johnny Storm, que ingenioso! ¡Dime más!" Peter se puso serio y volteó de pronto hacia el otro extremo del estacionamiento. "De nuevo resuena."

"Ah, sí, seguro el conserje está matando..."

En ese momento el muro explotó. El humo aún impedía ver quién o qué había cusado la explosión.

"Ejem... ¿Cucarachas?."

"Bueno ahora no, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Llamas a mi!" Johnny se alejó un poco. "Será mejor que te quedes ahí por que podría pasar algo y..."

El humo se disipó y fue dejando ver al Duende Verde, que entraba.

"¡Y no queremos que te lastimes, Peter!" gritó mientras estaba ya enfrente de ellos. "Bueno, yo sí."

Peter sólo tragó saliva antes de que tuviera que meterse a aventar porrazos contra su mejor amigo…

_**-o-**_

Bueno, otro capítulo muy corto pero es por que saldré y no sé cuando podré seguir y actualizar. Ojala aún no se aburran xD Quizás mañana ponga el que sigue aunque también sea corto, si no es así entonces no sé cuando lo ponga :/

Bueno, comentarios por favor, por que es lo que más anima a seguir :D

¡Gracias y nos vemos al siguiente!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

"¡Déjame a mi!"

Johnny trataba de derribar al duende y al mismo tiempo cuidar de que a Peter el duende no lo derribara. Si algo le ocurría a Peter... bueno, no tenía intenciones de averiguar qué le haría Sue.

"¡¿Estás loco?", le gritó Peter mientras esquivaba una de las bombas del duende.

"Yo creo que sí, Petey", El Duende casi logra darle con una de sus bombas. Peter, logró librarse sin gran dificultad de los escombros.

"¡Sácalo del estacionamiento Antorcha!", Peter se empezaba a oir desesperado, "¡Pero no lo lastimes!".

"¡¿Qué?", Johnny se quedó de piedra. "¡¿Qué diablos dices?"

"¡Ja ja ja ja ja!", antes de que Johnny reaccionara, El Duende giró bruscamente hacia Peter que también trataba de salir. Peter trató de esquivarlo pero no lo logró y el puñetazo del Duende logró hacerlo caer. Se dio contra el suelo del estacionamiento.

"¿Estás preocupado por mí, Petey?", El Duende se le acercó y Peter aún no se levantaba por el golpe.

"Harry... por favor, yo no..."

"¡¿Tú no qué, Peter! ¡¿No arruinaste mi vida? ¡¿No fue tu culpa que sea lo que soy?", El Duende pateó a Peter en las costillas antes de que se levantara.

"¿Qué pasa Peter, vas a dejar que te mate para expiar tus culpas?"

"¡Yo creo que no amargado!", Johnny lo mandó a estrellarse con la pared, y estaba a punto de rostizar al menos su patineta voladora cuando El Duende se recobró. Lanzándole más bombas logró hacerse de su patineta y salir de allí, destrozando de nuevo una de las paredes del edificio.

Johnny fue hacia Peter, que ya estaba levantado. Al parecer no iba a perseguir al Duende.

"Vaya amiguis que tienes. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí.", dijo Peter mientras se quitaba la máscara. "Me he puesto el traje para nada..."

"...Sólo te pusiste la máscara, no alcanzaste a quitarte los pantalones... bueno, sí, la chaqueta está por ahí debajo de esos escombros junto con lo que solía ser mi auto pero..."

Peter suspiró.

"Oye... en verdad... lo lamento.", la voz de Johnny sonaba extraña cuando hablaba así de... ¿preocupado? ¿comprensivo?

"...Suenas raro cuando tratas de... ser comprensivo... ya me había acostumbrado a tu tono de »Ots, soy genial«"

"Oye, hablo en serio. Y sí soy genial. Mira no me fastidies, raro y todo pero... en verdad. Sabes que cuentas conmigo... y...".

Ja, bien, Johnny se ponía sensiblero. Lastima que no tenía cámara de video para grabarlo. Pero la verdad era que Jhonny había visto claramente la expresión adolorida y triste que Peter había puesto cuando el duende casi lo tenía. Además, no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de que esos dos ya se conocían, y no precisamente como rivales.

"Bueno, bueno, basta de cursilerías, que me pones de nervios.", Peter empezó a caminar hacia lo que quedaba del auto.

"¡Te digo que es en serio!" Johnny lo alcanzó. La verdad es que quizás no supiera el chisme completo de "Petey" y El Duende pero... quería saberlo.

"Sí, está bien. ¿No te importa tu auto?", Peter intentó buscar algo entre los escombros. "Rayos, mi cámara estaba aquí..."

"¡¿Cómo me va a importar más un auto que tú? ¡Ese tipo en verdad...!"

Peter dejó de buscar y se le quedó viendo. Por primera vez en... algún tiempo, Johnny se sintió estúpido. Realmente estúpido.

"Está bien, si no quieres que sepa nada de tu apreciado amigui no me lo digas. Es tu problema no mío."

Johnny se volteó y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria. Cuando había dado 5 pasos cayó en la cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo realmente idiota, por que al fin de cuentas... ¿qué? Él no era el afectado y no tenía nada que ver, ¿Qué rayos hacía haciéndose el dramático?

"Oye, si piensas regresar solo al edificio Baxter, ¿quiere decir que puedo regresar a mi casa?"

Johnny dejó de caminar.

"Eh... bueno, la verdad no se que piense Sue... pero... yo te veo bien... aunque..."

"Puff, que elocuente Mister Antorcha Humana. ¿Entonces debo pedirle permiso a Sue?", Peter había empezado a caminar y ya estaba junto a él.

"Ja. Bueno, de todos modos íbamos a ir ahora con tu tía, supongo que podemos decir que te entercaste en quedarte y..."

"Y no me pudiste sacar de ahí. Sí, mejor que decir que mi tía se puso mal -cosa que no quiero que suceda- así que... sí, estaría bien. Sólo que ya no tenemos auto", Peter señaló hacia los escombros, "Y aunque yo sea sigiloso, una visita tuya a un barrio tranquilo va a llamar la atención..."

"... ¿Entonces regresamos al edificio Baxter por otro carro?"

"Podría irme yo solo..."

"Ja, olvídalo. ¿Y lo que acaba de pasar? No, me encargaron cuidarte y..."

"¡Y yo creí que el galán de Johnny Storm no la hacía de niñera! Vaya, al menos esperaba que fueras como esas niñeras de la tele que dejan que los niños vivan aventuras por ahí mientras ellas se desentienden."

"Tú no eres un niño, ¡y yo no soy tu niñera!"

"Exactamente, Flamitas."

"Mira, no lo hago por que te quiera mucho, Sue me encargó que te cuidara. ¡Y no me agrada la idea de meterme en problemas con ella!"

"Oh, el chico Antorcha está madurando. Lastima que sea a mi a quien le toca soportarlo.", Peter comenzó a quitarse la camisa y a ponerse la máscara mientras caminaba hacia el enorme agujero en la pared que había hecho el duende.

"¡Ey! ¡Oye lo que dices! ¡Trató de ayudarte y te enojas!", Johnny lo siguió.

"¡Eres tú el que me hace enojar!"

"¡Ja, ahora yo! ¡¿Quién es el de los problemas emocionales aquí?"

"¡Claro, soy yo, ¿quién más?" Peter acabó de quitarse el pantalón y saltó del edificio, yéndose.

"¡Ah, no! ¡No te comportes como si fueras un adolescente malcriado! ¡Llamas a mi!", Johnny fue tras él.

"¡Maldición!", gritó Johnny, "¡Te estas comportando como un niñato! ¡Si así va a ser diario no te soportaré!"

"¡Ja, pues no tiene por que ser diario!", Peter le lanzó toda la telaraña que pudo para evitarlo, "¡Y yo tampoco te soporto!"

"¡¿Qué diablos...?", la telaraña no lo detuvo ni 3 segundos, "¡Pet... Spiderman! ¡¿Crees que tu telaraña sirve contra mí?"

Peter giró de sorpresa en un poste de luz.

"¡Claro que no!", agarró a Johnny por sorpresa y con el impulso lo pateó mandándolo lejos, "¡Pero a que esto sí!".

Bien, sea lo que fuera que le pasara a Peter, él no iba a dejar que Spiderman le pateara el trasero frente a media ciudad. Seguro que esto salía mañana en los periódicos... bueno al menos Peter se las vería con el director del Bugle por no llevarle fotografías.

"¡No te lo volveré a advertir Spiderman! ¡Deja de hacer estupideces!"

"¡Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz!"

"¡Por Dios! ¡Reacciona! ¡Bien que aceptaste ese café!"

_**-o-**_

Reed Richards entró en la cocina. Extrañamente, Sue estaba preparando un pan... o algo así. Cuando llegó la encontró metiéndolo en el horno.

"Querida, será mejor que veas en lo que anda metido Johnny..."

"Ay, no, ¿Ahora qué está haciendo?", Sue dejó bien acomodado y ya horneándose el pan. Reed la guió hacia la televisión de la sala.

"Al parecer él y Spiderman están luchando en plena ciudad..."

"¡¿Qué?", Sue se acercó a la televisión, que ya mostraba de cerca las imágenes de su hermano tratando de derribar a Spiderman... y de Spiderman tratando de derribar a su hermano.

"¡Ese Johnny!"

"Calma, Amor, no creo que se lastimen realmente..."

"¡Le dije que lo cuidara no que se agarraran a golpes entre sí!"

"¿Qué pasa?", Ben llegó y vió lo que pasaba en la tele. "Vaya, creí que durarían calmados un poco más."

"¡Un poco más!"

"Debe de haber una explicación razonable, Sue", Reed se alargó a apagar el televisor y calmarla. "Podríamos ir y ponerlos en su lugar…"

"Yo no voy.", dijo Ben saliendo de la habitación, "Verán como el pleito es por alguna tontería."

_**-o-**_

Spiderman se detuvo en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos que pudo alcanzar. Tomó aire.

"¿Qué ya te cansaste?", Johnny aterrizó frente a él y se apagó.

"Mira...creo que...", Al parecer, Peter empezaba a pensar claro.

"¿Qué acabas de hacer una idiotez? Fue una suerte que no hayamos destruido nada..."

"Perdón... ¿sí?", Peter se quitó la máscara y se sentó en el suelo.

"... Me dan ganas de golpearte.", La voz de Johnny no sonaba a broma. Peter lo miró sorprendido.

"... Bueno, no lo haré pero te lo mereces. ¡Primero huyes, me atacas, armamos jaleo innecesario por la ciudad y luego de repente te paras y muy campante dices algo parecido a -lo siento-! Y de una forma muy grosera..."

"... yo..."

"Mira, ya, cállate. ¿De acuerdo?", Johnny se volteó, "Ahora hay que regresar al edificio Baxter y ver si alguien quiere acompañarte con tu tía por que yo no pienso ir."

Peter pensó en contestarle pero la verdad es que era mejor quedarse callado. En verdad se había pasado hace rato. Aunque aún no se sentía tan culpable en realidad.

"¿Aún tienes red para regresar verdad? Usaste bastante en mi hoy, puede que se te acabara. Si es así yo no pienso llevarte cargando como princesa de nuevo a ningún lado."

"...Sí, aún tengo bastante."

"Menos mal."

Johnny se sentó en el suelo, junto a Peter. Estuvieron así en silencio durante un rato.

"Sabes… podríamos haber ido en taxi a casa de tu tía..."

"..."

_**-o-**_

"Bien, quiero que entiendas una cosa.", Peter estaba serio, parado en frente suyo bloqueando la entrada a la casa.

"¿Qué cosa?" Johnny aun seguía un poco molesto. Miró desafiante a Peter, con cara sarcástica. No se habían hablado durante todo el trayecto a casa de tía May.

"Primero que nada... que siento mucho lo que hice. Perdón, no debí haberme dejado llevar."

"... Como sea.", En realidad Johnny no sabía que decir.

"Bien... segundo... bueno en realidad no hay segundo. Es todo lo que quería decirte."

"Bien... menos mal.", Johnny todavía se sentía algo molesto.

Peter le dio la espalda y tocó el timbre. Se escuchó la voz de la tía May preguntando quién era.

"¡Soy Peter, tía May!"

La puerta se abrió e inmediatamente la tía May salió a recibirlo con un abrazo.

"¡Peter! ¡Qué gusto que estés bien!", volteó a ver a Johnny, dándose cuenta de su presencia. "¡Johnny que gusto verte a ti también!" Tía May igual lo abrazó.

"También es bueno verte tía May!" Johnny le devolvió el abrazo.

"Pasen, pasen. ¿Vienen a cenar, verdad Peter?"

"Claro tía, ¡siempre extraño tu comida!."

"Yo también, ojalá pudiera venir más seguido. Sobre todo por tus postres."

Pasaron a la sala y se sentaron. Tía May fue a la cocina.

"Me encanta tu tía. Es genial."

"Sí, lo sé."

"Oye, ¿qué tal si olvidamos lo de hace rato, ok? Ya déjate de estar rarito."

Peter volteó a verlo, mientras Johnny examinaba "detenidamente" el mantelito de la mesita de centro.

"Ja, de acuerdo."

La tía May los llamó entonces y los dos se pararon al mismo tiempo. Mientras caminaban callados hacia la cocina, Peter le sonrió a Johnny.

Y Johnny le devolvió la sonrisa.

_**-o-**_

Bueno otro capítulo, que tardó más de lo que esperaba xS en verdad que las escenas de acción son más fáciles en la cabeza de uno xD o, eso sí, ahí perdonen que aun no pasa nada... pronto pasará algo... quizás... xD la verdad es que éste es mi capítulo más detestado de todos xD ojala el siguiente mejore y ya no siga alargándose hasta el infinito... como ranma o dragon ball xD

Comentarios por fa y a ver qué pasa con el siguiente... debe de salir más Harry, por Dios xD

Además de que me lo he pasado leyendo comics, así que Batman también saldrá. Estoy inspirada.

No se crean xD


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Johnny abrió los ojos con pereza, dejando que el sol acabara de despertarlo. Se arremolinó en las suaves y blancas sábanas que lo envolvían invitándolo a dormir de nuevo. Se acurrucó aún más en la cama y volteó a ver el reloj.

Las 8:30. El razonamiento de saber la hora lo golpeó luego de algunos segundos de inactividad e hizo que se levantara de un salto de la cama y corriera al baño dando tropezones.

Se metió en la ducha lo más rápido que pudo. Tardó 10 min. en la regadera y salió empapado tratando de secarse mientras corría al vestidor. Tardó 10 minutos más en peinarse por que eso era importante y por que por más tarde que fuera no podía ir despeinado.

Que horror, ya eran casi las nueve. Finalmente bajó hacia la cocina, donde los demás empezaban a desayunar.

"¡Reed!" , le gritó mientras entraba corriendo, patinando sobre el suelo de la cocina, "¡Necesito que me prestes uno de tus autos!"

Reed dejó de lado el jugo que tomaba. Tomó el tenedor y lo metió en el tazón que tenía enfrente. Se llevó un pedazo de melon a la boca. "Johhny, tú tienes y además, ¿Por qué eh? ¿No piensas desayunar aquí?"

"¡No! ¡Y es que necesito uno menos ostentoso!" Se acercó a él, gesticulando con las manos para que se apurara.

"¿QUÉ? ¿Perdón?" Todos voltearon a verlo con la boca abierta de asombro.

"Creo que no te puse atención…", dijo Reed.

"¿Qué te traes entre manos Johhny?, dijo Sue.

"Ya chocaste los demás carros ¿verdad?", dijo Ben.

Johhny suspiró frustrado. Ya eran las 9.

"Reed, es tardísimo, ¡las llaves!", le dijo extendiendo una mano hacia él, "¡Por favor!"

"Bien, bien… te presto el que usé ayer… no es TAN ostentoso como los que tu usas…", sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalon de vestir y se las dió.

"¡Gracias!", Johhny se dirigió a salir volando de casa, pero antes de que saliera de la cocina Sue lo detuvo.

"¡Ey! ¡Al menos dinos por qué esa novedad del carro!"

"¡Bueno, bueno, ya! ¡Es sólo que a Peter no le agrada que llamemos la atención!", y diciendo eso salió a toda prisa de la cocina.

Reed, Sue y Ben se quedaron aun más sorprendidos.

¿A Peter…?

_**-o-**_

Tenía 45 minutos sentado en esa apartada mesita del café. Era sólo para dos y en vista de ser él sólo una persona se había puesto a apartar la silla dejando su chamarra ahí y pidiendo un café y otra taza, con la esperanza de que Johnny llegaría temprano.

Pero, claro, eso no pasó. Peter volteó hacia la barra. Una de las chicas que atendía salía apresurada hacia una de las mesas. Volvió la vista hacia el café que se enfriaba y del que sólo había tomado uno o dos tragos.

Ayer habían quedado en desayunar juntos en ese café, al que habían estado acudiendo más o menos continuamente. Era un local pequeño pero bien iluminado, con la decoración en tonos cafés y blancos y pequeñas y cómodas mesas de madera bien pulida y barnizada. Su mesa estaba junto a la ventana que daba a la transitada calle y podía observar el ir y venir de la gente por la ciudad. Le gustaba el lugar por tranquilo y sobrio. Suspiró.

Seguro que Johny se había quedado dormido. Los días que estuvo en casa de los Cuatro Fantásticos eso había pasado varias veces y en los días restantes que habían estado saliendo había pasado una vez.

Bien, dos, con ésta.

"¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!", la voz de Johnny lo sorprendió un poco y enseguida tenía la mirada clavada en él, que apartaba la silla y mientras se sentaba llamaba a una camarera.

"¡Juro que no volverá a pasar!", dijo tomando el menu que le ofrecía la chica.

"Sí, está bien, no importa", Peter le sonrió dulcemente. Normalmente se hubiera enojado pero se sentía relativamente calmado el día de hoy. Bueno, al menos hasta ahora.

"¿Eh?", Johnny se acercó a examinarlo, "Ay, no, ¡de nuevo estás raro! ¡estás hormonal!"

Peter puso cara de enfado. Bien, hasta ahí había llegado esa relativa tranquilidad.

"¡¿Cómo que hormonal? ¡¿Sólo por que no me enfadé por tu retrazo de una hora? ¡¿Qué, quieres que me enoje?" , tomó la taza de café frío que tenía y la vació como si nada en la taza vacía de Johnny. "A ver, tómate tú el café frío, Sr. Caliente"

"¡Ey!" Johnny puso cara de estupefacción, pero luego rió ante la cara enfurruñada de Peter. "Jo, me gusta eso de Sr. Caliente"

"Ya, mejor pide el desayuno".

_**-o-**_

Luego de desayunar, Peter le pidió a Johnny que fueran al Daily Bugle, pues quería intentar vender algunas fotografías (nada importante en realidad) y después ir a la universidad a arreglar algunos de sus papeles para el siguiente semestre.

Ahora Jhonny se encontraba sentado en el auto, cambiando las estaciones de la radio aleatoriamente. El estacionamiento estaba casi lleno y encontrar lugar había sido difícil. Pero a pesar de estar hasta el tope de autos, el ambiente, como en casi todos los estacionamientos cerrados, era solitario. Las luces amarillas de los focos en el techo le fastidiaban, cayendo pesadamente sobre el piso de concreto. Lo hacían sentir atrapado.

Suspiró. ¿Cuánto tardaría Peter? Diablos, ¿por qué demonios no le dejó ir con él? ¿Qué de importante tenía que se quedara en el auto?

Era por esa manía suya de "no llamar la atención". Y, claro, siendo él una figura pública llamaría mucho la atención yendo por ahí dentro del campus de la universidad... llena de gente... llena de chicas.

Maldición con Peter y su celibato auto impuesto.

Cambió la estación una vez más. El sonido penetrante del sax llenó el estacionamiento unos minutos. Jhonny se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en el asiento del conductor.

Y bien, ¿qué problema tenía Peter de que se divirtiera un rato por ahí? Que él haya tenido problemas cada vez que había tenido novia no significaba que no lo dejara andar por ahí a él.

Bien, bien, seguro no era eso, era sólo que "no quería llamar la atención".

Volvió a cambiar la estación. La espera se le hacía cada vez más larga y agobiante. Esperar no era su especialidad y no quería que lo fuese. Volvió a cambiar de posición en el asiento.

De pronto no pudo más. Si Peter iba a tardar sus horas, él no se quedaría ahí. Apagó la radio y abrió con fuerza la puerta del auto. Estaba a punto de cerrarla de un portazo cuando volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraban los elevadores y vió como Peter se acercaba hacia él, mirándolo.

"¡Sabía que no ibas a aguantar! ¡Lo sabía!"

Peter llegó hasta el auto, sujetando varios folders contra sí mismo y caminando rápidamente. Jhonny volvió a meterse al auto.

"¡¿Si lo sabías por qué me dejaste aquí horas?", le dijo acomodándose el cinturon. "¡Sabes que me encanta el ambiente universitario! Todo ese... ¡ambiente de conocimiento!"

"Ja, ja, ja. ¡Lo que te gusta es ir por ahí coqueteando con cualquiera!", Peter entró, dejando la puerta a medio cerrar, acomodando los folders sobre su regazo. "¿Es que sólo te importa eso?"

"Oye, mira." Jhonny volteó a verlo, entrando y sentándose también pero sin encender aún el auto. "¿Algún problema? Yo respeto tu amor por la ciencia, respeta tú mi amor por las mujeres."

"... "

"¿Y? ¿no sabes qué contestar?" Jhonny se le acercó, dejando una mano en el volante, la otra en el asiento de Peter.

De pronto lo sintió demasiado cerca. Se hechó para atrás, inmóvil. No pasaron ni 3 segundos pero de pronto le parecieron horas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡No podía contestarle!

Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba demasiado, como de pronto el mundo se le cerraba y cómo algo le impedía contestar. Sintió el calor interno de Jhonny, siempre ahí, radiante, sofocante... incluso si se mojara en la lluvia, estaba seguro que podría seguirse sintiendo... era parte de la Antorcha Humana.

"¿Y bien?", la voz de Jhonny le llegaba lejana. "¿No sabes qué decir?"

_"No, no lo sabe."_

Jhonny sintió un escalofrío. El sujeto que acababa de hablar se agachó para quedar a la altura de Peter, sosteniéndose con una mano de la puerta del auto. Al parecer tenía unos 30 y tantos y se veía descuidado, con el cabello rubio despeinado y sin afeitar. Ya lo había visto antes...

"Hola, Parker." El sujeto se acercó más a Peter, que parecía estar aún en la luna. "Tenemos algunas cosas de que hablarte. ¿Te molestaría acompañarnos?"

_**-o-**_

Bueno, perdonen que haya actualizado como... hace más de seis meses oO les ofresco mi más sincera disculpa uu

La verdad se me hace difícil escribir y no tengo tanto tiempo con la escuela y etcétera... además, la verdad es que le doy más importancia al dibujo que a la escritura así que los más de mis ratos libres dibujo (o duermo).

Intentaré actualizar más seguido, disculpen, pero si no lo hago ya saben que se actualiza cada x cantidad de meses xD

Por cierto, si alguien quiere ayudarme y ser mi beta, se lo agradecería de todo corazón ;A;

Por favor sigan comentando o me desanimaré y lo dejaré (no es amenaza xDD).

¡Gracias por todos los que han comentado! Son lo que me detiene a no dejarla )


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Peter tragó saliva.

"Espérame un momento Johnny, ahora vuelvo."

Salió del auto dejando los fólderes sobre el asiento y a un Johnny muy confundido. Al enderezarse y cerrar la puerta se topó con la mirada profunda y agresiva de Eddie Brock, que le señalaba el camino hacia los elevadores con una expresión cortés e hipócrita.

Caminaron hasta ellos en pesado silencio. A Peter le parecía que las pisadas de Brock retumbaban por el estacionamiento, haciéndolo sentir vulnerable y nervioso. ¿Qué diablos quería? ¿Por qué querría hablar con él? Eddie caminaba a su lado sin mirarlo. Lo mejor sería que se preparara para la pelea y se quedara cerca de donde estaba Johnny... maldición, si tan solo no siguiera sintiéndose desorientado, ¿Qué diablos le ocurría?

Llegaron a los elevadores y enseguida Eddie apretó el botón para llamar uno. Peter volteó hacia donde estaba Johnny tratando de lograr ver su rostro, de ver que él también tenía la mirada fija hacia dónde él estaba. Se sentía nervioso y el sentimiento de mareo aún no lo abandonaba. Al no poder encontrar a Johnny volteó a ver a Eddie, sus ojos reflejando el enojo y desesperación que lo embargaban.

"No te haremos nada. No es una trampa." La voz de Eddie sonó fría y brusca. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador y Eddie le indicó que entrara con una sonrisa.

En cuanto entraron Eddie trabó el elevador y Peter se puso en posición de ataque.

"¡¿Qué diablos haces? ¡¿Qué te propones? ¡¿Matarme aquí para que no pueda pedir ayuda? ¡Pues fíjate que me puedo defender bastante bien yo solo!"

A pesar de que su sentido arácnido no le dijera nada, Peter tenía los nervios de punta y el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que pensó que Venom lo oiría. Apretó los puños dispuesto a salir de ahí por la fuerza en cualquier momento. Sentía el estomago vacío y eso le dolía.

"Dijimos que no te haríamos nada, araña." Eddie se le acercó olvidando sus advertencias y en lugar de golpearlo Peter sólo se quedó aún más clavado en lugar. "Además, te vemos débil y confundido...".

Eddie estaba ya a un palmo suyo y Peter se hizo hacia atrás intentando alejarse lo más posible.

"¿Qué quieres _Venom_?", su voz reflejaba demasiado claramente cómo se sentía: como un animal acorralado. Sintió el pesado ambiente que Eddie estaba creando... sintió miedo y por un momento titubeó en su posición de defensa, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared del elevador.

"¿Qué _queremos_?", Eddie volvió a cortar la distancia, pero ahora ya no había dónde huir.

"A ti." Peter abrió lo ojos de par en par. "Te queremos _a ti_, arañita".

Con un movimiento rápido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Eddie lo agarró del cuello, juntando su cuerpo contra el suyo y poniéndolo contra la pared. Sintió un vuelco horrible en el pecho, se sentía impotente. Eddie había logrado acercarse y atacarlo y él había sido demasiado lento para defenderse. Sintió el cálido aliento de Eddie pegado a la cara, su cuerpo temblando bajo su agarre, las fuertes manos de Eddie haciéndole daño en las muñecas y sus rodillas manteniéndolo contra la pared.

"Sabemos lo que te pasa, por que también nos pasa a nosotros...", sintió como las cálidas manos de Eddie pasaban a ser las frías manos de Veneno. El frío del simbionte le quemaba, como si de pronto él hubiera estado demasiado caliente para su frío agarre.

"¿D-de qué rayos hablas?", Eddie le agarró la quijada, sosteniéndola con fuerza. "¿Qué diablos te propones?"

"_Ayudarnos_." la voz silbante de Eddie le dio escalofríos. Lo volteó sin soltarlo y dejándolo aún contra la sucia pared del elevador. La luz era amarilla y cancina. "¿No te has dado cuenta aún, _Peter?"_

"¿De qué no me he dado cuenta, _enfermo_? ¿De que necesitas una vida?". Peter intentó safarse del agarre de Brock, pero sólo logró que éste lo sujetara aún más fuerte del brazo derecho, torciéndolo y haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor. Ese bastardo iba a romperle el brazo y él no podía safarse.

"No la necesito, _Peter._ Te tengo _a ti_."

Peter sintió un horrible vuelco en el estomago. Venom le dedicó una mueca que podría haber sido una sonrisa. Sus enormes dientes se formaban unos contra otros de forma grotesca, su lengua se desenroscaba en un gesto que le pareció terrorífico. Se sentía de pronto sin fuerzas, incapaz de escapar, confundido y rendido ante el simbionte.

Venom volvió a tomarlo de la cara y lo acerco hacia sí.

"Y _tú_, nos tienes a _nosotros_." Pasó su larga y afilada lengua por el rostro de Peter, saboreando el miedo que sabía que sentía. Le regocijaba morbosamente cómo la araña temblaba con ese simple acto.

Peter sintió escalofríos. La lengua de Venom se sentía rasposa y caliente, humedeciéndole la mejilla y el cuello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado en el estómago.

Cuando por fin lo soltó, Peter se tambaleó un poco. No podía pensar, con esfuerzo se tuvo de pie. El mareo se había hecho más fuerte y ahora sentía como si le fuera a explotar la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la cara, confundido.

"Te esperaremos. Tarde o temprano vendrás a nosotros, por que sólo nosotros podemos comprenderte tan bien." Venom volvió a tomar la apariencia de Eddie, y destrabó el elevador. "Más te vale no enojarnos... por que no nos agrada la Antorcha."

Eddie salió del elevador y se perdió entre los autos del estacionamiento. Peter intentó salir antes de que se cerrara el elevador y logró recargarse afuera de éste. Respiraba agitadamente, pero el dolor de cabeza aumentaba haciendo que se llevara las manos a la cabeza y cerrara los ojos.

_Te tengo a ti._

Peter no supo más, pues fue a dar contra el duro piso del estacionamiento.

_**-o-**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y descubrió que tenía la vista un poco borrosa. Del susto se levantó de golpe de donde estaba reclinado pero una mano lo detuvo y lo volvió a recostar.

Al parecer estaba en el edificio Baxter. La mano que lo había reclinado era la de Johnny, que lo veía con profunda preocupación. Volvió a ver claro luego de unos cuantos segundos y se llevó una mano a la frente.

Estaban en una de las salas de estar del departamento y él estaba recostado en uno de los sillones de cuero color chocolate de la estancia. Johnny estaba a su lado, sentado sobre la fina mesa de centro de madera negra perfectamente pulida. La habitación era bastante espaciosa y había una enorme televisión de plasma en una de las paredes frente suyo, algunas lámparas de estilo contemporáneo y una enorme alfombra blanca sobre el parquet de madera oscura.

Peter volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó recordar el último lugar donde estuvo y lo último que hizo. Pero al principio sólo recordó una horrible sensación en el estomago y la cara sonriente y ponzoñosa de Venom mirándole.

Johnny le tomó la mano que tenía aún contra su frente y la apretó entre la suya. Luego puso su otra mano sobre su frente para él mismo comprobar su estado.

Peter sintió como si hubiera estado helado hasta entonces y la cálida mano de Johnny lo hubiera empezado a revivir.

Permanecieron así unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Johnny quitó la mano de su frente y le soltó la otra.

"¿Qué pasó?"

El tono de Johnny era demasiado serio para él. No dijo nada, se sentía incapaz de hablar.

"¿Te hizo algo ese sujeto? ¿Estas volviendo a enfermarte?"

Peter no dijo nada, sólo se quedo con la vista fija en sus manos, que tenía recostadas sobre su estomago. Empezaba a recordar que antes se había visto con Eddie, pero lo único que recordaba aparte de eso era esa horrible sensación de miedo e impotencia.

¿Debería decirle a Johnny la verdad sobre Venom y averiguar qué había pasado?

"¿No puedes hablar?", Johnny posó la mano derecha sobre las de Peter. Su expresión era de profunda preocupación. Peter se sintió culpable, pero no podía decirle que se había encontrado con Venom y tampoco podía decirle lo demás por que no lo recordaba.

"...Sí... sí puedo hablar...", su voz salió débil y titubeante. "Creo... que sí volví a enfermarme..." Peter espero un momento. "...Yo... bueno...". Johnny lo interrumpió.

"Me asusté terriblemente al ver que no volvías al carro." Peter lo miró asombrado. "Bueno...", Johnny miró hacia otro lado, "Ese sujeto tenía muy mala pinta, me preocupaste."

De pronto Peter se sintió muy confortado por las palabras de Johnny. Sonrió suavemente, como si la compañía de Johnny en ese momento lo ablandara, haciéndolo sentir mejor.

"Gracias.", Johnny volteó y lo miró sorprendido. Peter apretó entre sus manos la suya. "Perdóname por preocuparte siempre."

"Y por ser tan cabeza hueca". Johnny le sonrió y regreso el apretón. "Aunque de eso me tendrías que pedir perdón muy seguido..."

"Jajaja, mira quien lo dice, eh." Peter se sentó con dificultad en el sofá, pero siguió apretando la mano de Jhonny. "¿Dónde están Sue y Reed?"

"Salieron. ¿Crees que no estarían aquí acosándote si estuvieran?"

"Oye, en cuanto a eso..." Peter le dio una mirada inocente. "¿No les dirás lo que pasó, verdad? Por favor, no quiero que me vuelvan a recluir aquí... y no quiero seguir causando problemas...".

La verdad es que temía que se enteraran de que Venom tenía algo que ver en el asunto si se enteraban y volvían a revisarlo otra vez. Esperaba que Johnny no dijera nada...

"No me pongas esa mirada." Johnny se veía serio y Peter le sonrió tímidamente. "Peter, no seas necio, en verdad creí que podrías haber quedado en coma o algo..."

"No exageres."

"Bueno, en coma no pero te desmayaste de la nada, ¿y si empeoras? Es mejor que te vean antes..." Johnny seguía con cara de preocupación.

"Johnny, por favor. En verdad, no me siento bien y..."

"¡Por eso!"

"Escucha" Peter lo interrumpió. "Mira, sé que tienes razón. Pero tengo... cosas que hacer, por favor, te juro que si me vuelvo a sentir mal correré a los brazos de tu hermana."

"Oyeee." La cara de Johnny cambió totalmente a una de enojo fingido.

"¡Es un decir!". Peter sonrió.

Johnny se quedó pensativo un rato mirando las manos de Peter aún entre las suyas. Miró luego a Peter, que parecía suplicarle con la mirada.

"Por favor... dejaré que me sigas a todas partes si quieres, ¡es preferible!"

"Oye, no soy tan mala compañía".

"No, claro que no." Peter rió y así se cerró el trato.

_**-o-**_

"¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?".

Johnny volteó a ver la gente que pasaba por el parque. Estaba sentado en una banca de un camino poco transitado y llevaba gorra y lentes negros para "pasar desapercibido". Con una mano en uno de los bolsillos tanteaba las llaves del carro y con la otra sostenía su celular firmemente contra el oído.

"Sí, sí, sí. ¡Ya sé eso! Jajaja. No, anda ¡Apúrate! No me congelo por que tú sabes por que, ¡pero seguro que tendría frío si no!"

Volteó a ver si no venía nadie. A lo lejos la gente seguía pasando, agarrándose a sus chamarras y bufandas debido al frío inminente del invierno. Johnny suspiró y una esfera de vapor se formó en el aire.

"Claro, bye ¡apúrate!"

Johnny colgó el celular y volvió a quedar con las dos manos dentro de su chamarra. Miró hacia el cielo, aburrido.

Tenía ya tres meses y medio desde la última vez que Peter tuvo "problemas de salud". Desde entonces, se le pegó como si fuera su sombra, aunque luego Peter regresó a la escuela y al trabajo y se veían menos. Como habían acordado ni Sue ni Reed ni Ben se enteraron de nada, sólo quedaron extrañados con el comportamiento de Johnny y por cómo éste pasaba ahora casi todo su tiempo con Peter. Era normal, pensaban, los dos eran jóvenes con poderes y responsabilidades similares (aunque Johnny era más vago que Peter obviamente), así que era lógico que los dos hubieran logrado llevarse tan bien.

Muy bien y muy normal. Johnny suspiró y volvió a formarse otra esfera de vapor en el aire.

¿No era un poco obsesiva su actitud ante Peter? Se había estado preguntando eso desde hace poco y el pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz. Peter no le había dicho nada. No le ponía excusas ni le rehuía. Se hicieron más cercanos y Peter empezó a invitarlo a salir más.

Su vida había empezado a girar en torno a Peter. ¿Era eso sano? Ya ni siquiera salía con chicas, coqueteaba menos, incluso llevaba esa gorra y esas gafas oscuras por que a Peter siempre le preocupaba llamar la atención.

A veces, en ocasiones aburridas como ésta cuando esperaba a Peter, la pregunta volvía a su mente y un sentimiento extraño lo inundaba.

"_¿No estoy siendo obsesivo con él? ¿Por qué algo así me preocupa?"._

Miró el reloj de su celular. Siempre que acababa esperando a Peter en ese lugar a la salida de la universidad el tiempo se le hacía eterno. Como si sólo esperara la llegada de Peter para volver a correr.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando eso.

"_Sólo lo estoy esperando. Y siempre me pasa que es como si sólo esperara su presencia para comenzar a vivir de nuevo..._"

Escuchó como alguien se acercaba y vio que era Peter. Llevaba las manos en la chaqueta y una bufanda que le cubría el mentón. Sacó una mano de los bolsillos y lo saludó. Johnny hizo lo mismo.

"_Creo... no, no puede ser que me esté enamorando de Peter..._".


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

La siguiente semana Jhonny no le contestó sus llamadas, su celular siempre estaba ocupado y en casa de los 4F no había nunca nadie.

Peter se preocupó hasta pasada otra semana, pensando en si Jhonny lo estaría evitando por alguna razón o si saldrían en alguna misión especial a salvar algún lugar que él al parecer no podía conocer siquiera en mención.

El lunes de la tercera semana que llevaba sin saber nada sobre los 4F o sobre Jhonny, decidió pasarse por el café que solían frecuentar, aunque al ir se hizo a la idea de que no iba a buscar a Jhonny sino sólo por café. Después de todo, no creía que pudiera encontrarlo, y además no se había vuelto a aparecer por ahí desde que perdiera contacto con Jhonny.

Llegó al pequeño café cerca de las 7 p.m. Decidió dejar la patrulla para más noche ese día y la tarea para el día siguiente. Cuando entró al lugar, el ambiente familiar y acogedor, con sus suaves luces cálidas y bien posicionadas, lo hizo sentir mejor. Se dirigió a una de las mesas para dos cercanas a la ventana, como solía hacerlo con Jhonny, y pidió un café y una rebanada de pastel.

Pasó la siguiente media hora sentado y pensativo, preocupado por no saber de Jhonny y preocupado de que le preocupara, cuando alguien más se sentó en su mesa.

Peter estaba demasiado concentrado en sus cavilaciones sobre el paradero de su amigo que el susto que se llevó al ver quién estaba sentado le provocó náuseas.

"No te asustes, Pete'.", pero Harry sonaba demasiado tranquilo como para que Peter no se asustara. "No voy a ponerme a saldar aquí cuentas contigo. Quiero que hablemos."

Peter tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la boca seca. Le dió un trago a su café para calmarse un poco.

"Siempre has podido hablar conmigo, Harry. Pero nunca has querido escuchar."

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa cruel y tomó un trago de la taza de Peter quitándosela de las manos. Peter sólo esperó.

"Quizás tengas razón, Pete'. No te diré que he cambiado", Harry clavó en él su mirada. "Pero me he enterado de... ciertas cosas. Y he encontrado a _ciertas _personas."

A Peter le dió un vuelco el corazón. Presentía que esto no iba por dónde él creía o hubiese querido que fuese.

"¿De qué estas hablando Harry? ¿Piensas seguir haciéndote la vida imposible? ¿A ti y a mí?"

"Peter", Harry contestó con una media sonrisa, "No puede haber un _nosotros_ si hay un _ustedes_".

"¿Qué...?" Peter se quedó mudo con esa afirmación, y sólo pudo quedarse ahí sentado mientras Harry se levantaba y ponía un billete de 5 dólares en la mesa para luego salir del café.

Los siguientes días parecieron eternos, y la tarea y sus rondas como Spiderman parecieron aumentar y cansarlo más de lo normal. Al mismo tiempo, se dió cuenta de que de vez en cuando pareciera como si Venom fuera a salirle al paso, y otras sentía como si fuera a ser Harry el que lo tomara por sorpresa.

Para aumentar sus preocupaciones, su sentido arácnido parecía fallar algunas veces, y Peter se preguntaba si fallaría sólo con Venom, lo que contribuyó a aumentar su ansiedad pues aún no recordaba del todo (o no quería recordar) su último encuentro con el simbionte.

Peter pasó la semana temiendo sombras quizás inexistentes, preguntándose por qué estaría Venom tan obsesivo y _qué_ y a _quiénes_ había encontrado Harry.

Y quién además de sí mismo podría formar ese _ustedes_.

No fue sino hasta el viernes de la siguiente semana que alguien llamó a su departamento a las 10:25 p.m., y Peter, en pijama y ojeroso por la larga semana, abrió para encontrarse con un Jhonny Storm de expresión culpable y preocupada que intentaba saludarlo de manera normal.

Jhonny se deshizo en disculpas, alegando asuntos de los 4F y otras cosas más, a las que Peter no puso demasiada atención por observar a Jhonny parado en la entrada de su departamento. Cuando lo invitó a pasar y sentarse, reponiéndose un poco de la impresión y manteniendo la calma, se quedó congelado al sentir cómo Jhonny lo abrazaba y volvía a repetir su retahíla de disculpas.

Peter sintió la cara caliente y apartó a Jhonny de si, recordando que él seguía sólo en boxers y en playera, y sintiéndose incomodo por ello.

"Bueno, bueno, ya basta de cursilerías." Peter le indicó que pasara y se sentara en la cama, mientras él se sentaba en su único sofá. "¿Por qué diablos no me avisaste? Pude haber creído que estabas muerto o algo."

Jhonny miró hacia el suelo, y contestó sin devolverle la mirada a Peter.

"No pude, en serio, además creí que no te importaría." Jhonny se levantó de pronto y fue hacia la ventana para evitar seguir sientiéndose estúpido. La luz de la ciudad era intensa y la vista de los edificios vivificante. Siempre había amado su ciudad.

"Bueno...", dijo Peter aún sentado. "¿Por qué no habría de importarme?"

Jhonny siguió mirando hacia la ciudad.

"Bueno... no...no lo se, es... ¿lo normal?",

Jhonny se sentía muy nervioso. La verdad es que había evitado a Peter la primera semana y cuando en la segunda tuvo que salir en verdad, se sentía demasiado apenado y avergonzado como para llamarle y avisar, cosa que volvió a suceder la siguiente semana cuando tampoco reunió el valor de hablarle.

Y ahora por fin se había decidido, y había aparecido ahí al fin ese viernes por la noche esperando aclarar sus propios sentimientos.

Pero al parecer no ayudaba del modo que hubiera querido que ayudara.

"¿Lo normal? Eh, bueno, mira..." Peter se levantó del sofa y se acercó a Jhonny. "No se bien de qué rayos hablas."

Jhonny no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara incrédula de Peter, lo que incrementó aún más la expresión tan común que le dirigía de "¿Qué diablos te pasa?".

"Nada, digo incoherencias.", contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

"No sería la primera vez." Jhonny rió quedo ante el comentario de Peter.

"Ni la última.", le respondió.

Ambos sonrieron y la habitación quedó en silencio. Jhonny miró a Peter y lo encontró más demacrado por las ojeras enormes que tenía. Luego, discretamente, se fijó en que iba al parecer en pijama, y se preguntó si estaría a punto de irse a dormir pues la cama aún no estaba destendida. De pronto la imagen de Peter "_destendiendo la cama" _hizo que se sonrojara y fijara la vista en la ventana, aunque ya no viera los edificios.

"Ehm... Ejem. Creo que ya me voy.", dijo al fin. "Al parecer andas algo _zombie _y creo que mejor te dejo descansar."

Se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y estaba a punto de decir adiós cuando Peter lo interrumpió.

"Han pasado muchas cosas esta última semana." Jhonny escuchó atento e intrigado desde la entrada.

"No sé que pensar sobre muchas cosas...", Peter sonaba cansado y meditativo.

"¿Sobre qué cos...?", Jhonny estaba a punto de preguntar pero Peter lo interrumpió.

"Sobre nosotros." Jhonny se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso. "Sobre los demás... sobre Harry."

Jhonny se relajó, pero también se sintió herido y desilucionado.

"¿Quieres platicar sobre lo que pasó esta semana?". Preguntó, intentando ocultar sus emociones de Peter.

"Quizás... luego, ¿ok?", Peter lo miró y sonrió. "Gracias por venir."

Jhonny le sonrió también y salió cerrando la puerta. Bajó los escalones del edificio y se detuvo a la salida.

Le hubiera gustado que lloviera de manera gris e inclemente sobre la ciudad, por que al menos así podría sentirse menos solo y desdichado.

_**-o-**_

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado! Y perdonen que nunca actualice, yo creo que ya nadie ha de seguir esta cosa xD

Bueno aún así aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ojalá haya otro pronto. Sus comentarios son más que apreciados y sin ellos esto en verdad quedaría abandonado, ¡muchas gracias!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Johnny llegó tarde a casa esa noche. Se seguía sintiendo confundido y cabizbajo.

Entró a casa arrastrando su chamarra por el suelo, con pasos lentos y pesados. En cuanto llegó a la sala de estar se tiró sobre el sofá más largo y hundió la cabeza en una de las almohadas.

"¿Qué diablos hago para no sentirme así?"

Su voz se escuchó queda y dolida por la habitación.

"¿Así _cómo_ Johnny?"

Se levantó de un salto al oír la voz de su hermana. Ella estaba ahí, apenas saliendo del pasillo. Debió haberla despertado pues iba en pijama.

"Uhm, ¿ya se han ido a dormir? ¿no hay emergencias? ¿trabajo?", contestó Johnny, intentando safarse de algún posible interrogatorio maternal.

"Es muy tarde. ¿De dónde vienes?", su hermana se acercó, ignorando sus preguntas. "¿Estás bien?"

Johnny bajó la vista, dudando por un momento. Su hermana se sentó junto a él y esperó. La habitación seguía a oscuras, alumbrada por las luces de la ciudad y la débil luz que se filtraba del pasillo.

"Sí, estoy bien...", Suspiró y Sue lo miró un poco incrédula. "Bueno, ya sabes... es... normal, ¿verdad? Sentirse así cuando... tu sabes..."

Sue volteó hacia el gran ventanal que mostraba la ciudad iluminada, siempre despierta. Suspiró, casi imitando a Johnny, y posó una de sus manos sobre él.

"¿Cuándo qué?", Johnny sintió la pregunta de su hermana demasiado directa y se preguntó si debería sincerarse con ella. Después de todo, no estaba hablando de una chica cualquiera. Ni siquiera hablaba de una chica. Por primera vez se hizo consciente de la magnitud del asunto. Esa realización retumbó con fuerza en su cabeza: "_Oh, Dios mío, soy... soy... ¡¿GAY?"_

"Ejem... hmm, eh... bueno...", intentó concentrarse. De pronto, la imagen de él retozando entre flores se le vino a la cabeza. Tosió un poco. "Jum, bueno... ehm..."

"Johnny, habla de una vez.", Sue estaba inquieta por su hermano. Intentó suavizar su voz. "Puedes contarme."

Johnny la miró y Sue le sonrió.

"Perdóname Sue.", dijo. "Me siento muy confundido."

"¿Por?", preguntó ella. Se acercó más a su hermano.

"Hay... hay... _alguien. _Y... bueno, a mi... yo...". Diablos, ¿Por qué se le dificultaba tanto?

"Johnny", dijo su hermana asombrada. "¿Estás así por que estás enamorado?"

Johnny volvió a toser, y sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas. Se sentía ridículo, como si fuera una colegiala.

"¡Oh, Johnny! ¿Dónde quedó el Don Juan?", ahora su hermana sonaba divertida. Johnny le devolvió una mirada entre apenada y enfurruñada.

"Hhmm, eso mismo me pregunto yo...", dijo.

"Bien y, ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?", Sue se veía... ¿feliz?

"Ahm...", volvió a dudar Johnny, pensando en qué decir y en la reacción de su hermana. "Eh... sí, quizás sí. Bueno el punto es...", ya no quería más interrogatorios. "...que no sé qué hacer."

"En primer lugar", comenzó, "Es casi imposible que me corresponda. No creo que quiera volver a tener algo con alguien. Y, segundo...", _Es otro hombre_, pensó.

"Bueno, simplemente no funcionaría.", concluyó.

"¿Y por eso estás así?", respondió Sue. "Johnny, a todo el mundo le preocupa eso." Johnny la miró derrotado. "Vamos, no des por hecho que no hay futuro entre ustedes. Después de todo, parece que en verdad te ha atrapado.", Sue rió. "Jajaja, ¡al fin mi hermano cayó en la telaraña de alguien!"

Johnny se sonrojó. ¡Ja, sí, exactamente era eso! Qué cara pondría Sue si supiera que en verdad había caído, casi literalmente, en la _telaraña_ de alguien.

_**-o-**_

Peter despertó temprano al día siguiente. Pasó la noche soñando cosas extrañas que involucraban de un modo u otro a Johnny, a Harry... y a Venom.

"_Al menos no soñé con el Doctor Octopus o con Lagarto... o con Carnage, Buitre, Kingpin, Rhino, Escorpión, Electro... uuuff."_, suspiró. "_Diablos."_

Volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas. Definitivamente, hoy quería tomar un descanso. Qué importaba faltar un día a algunas clases, si había tenido que faltar ya antes por ser Spiderman. Se quedó en la cama la siguiente media hora, hasta que, derrotado por no poder volverse a dormir, decidió consultar el reloj.

Eran las 8:15. Si tomaba un baño y desayunaba en casa, podría pasar su día en la biblioteca. Eso sería bueno, pensó.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia el baño, decidido a seguir su sencillo plan para ese día. Caminó hacia el baño, y mientras recogía su ropa, recordó que Johnny había vuelto la noche anterior.

Sintió un vuelco en el estomago. No, a Johnny no le gustaban las bibliotecas y él no iba a cambiar su plan por él, aunque tuviera tantas cosas que contarle y tantas cosas que oír acerca de su ausencia...

De pronto paró ante la entrada del baño. Se giró y buscó el celular. Estaba prendido, así que sólo tecleó rápidamente:

_Parece un buen día y tengo ganas de comida china._

_¿3:30 donde siempre?_

_**-o-**_

Johnny se vistió más lento de lo normal. En realidad era temprano y aún faltaban horas para esa hora, pero los nervios le podían bastante.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, sentado sobre su cama mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Eran ya las 10:30 de la mañana, y pensó en qué podría desayunar y en si Sue lo habría delatado y ahora todos lo mirarían con esa mirada entre divertida y apenada, como si le dieran el pésame y al mismo tiempo se divirtieran con su inusual situación.

Suspiró. Sí, amaba a su hermana, y que lo apoyara le ayudó la noche anterior para irse a dormir más tranquilo. Pero a la mañana siguiente llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad, siendo sinceros, no le había ayudado en nada.

Y es que el problema que Sue veía tan normal y sencillo se transformaba radicalmente al acabar de contarlo tal como era: Johnny estaba así por Peter. Por Spiderman. Por... _otro hombre._

Volvió a suspirar y clavó el rostro entre sus manos. "_¡¿Por qué?", _se preguntó. "_¡¿Ahora soy marica o qué? ¡¿Qué diablos pensará Peter cuando se entere?"_

Y ahí había otro problema: no sabía con exactitud cómo reaccionaría Peter ante semejante revelación.

_**-o-**_

"Y... bueno, ¿Qué piensas de Northstar?", Johnny decidió ir -casi- al grano.

"¿Mhm? ¿Northstar?", Peter parecía confundido.

Se encontraban en el restaurante de comida china que solían visitar -cuando comían comida china, es decir no muy seguido-. El lugar era agradable, no muy grande y ambientado con grandes lámparas de papel rojo. Ya habían ordenado, y ahora esperaban la comida.

"Sí, tu sabes... sobre... eso. Lo que le pasó y cómo reaccionó su hermano sobre que era... gay. ¿Qué opinas?", Johnny intentaba no sonrojarse, ni delatarse de alguna manera estúpida. Intentó parecer normal y conversador.

"¿Por qué los 4F siempre saben lo que pasa en todos lados? ¡No tenía ni idea!", Peter se mostró sorprendido, pero no demasiado interesado. "Mejor dime qué opino sobre tu camisa."

Johnny abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Sobre mi... ¿qué? ¡¿Eso qué tiene que ver?".

Peter le dio un trago a su vaso de refresco. Respondió de manera calmada. "Sí, tu _camisa_. ¿Desde cuándo tan formal?"

"Puff, ¿desde cuándo tan fijado?", respondió Johnny haciendo una mueca y recargándose en su silla. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Peter rió por lo bajo. "No, no, nada. ¿Fijado yo? En mi vida te he visto dos veces con camisa: en un funeral y en este momento."

"Luego dices que no te fijas...", Johnny sorbió de su refresco, y se preguntó si la conversación "casual" sobre la sexualidad de Northstar se había cebado. Se sintió un poco desesperado, como perdiendo su rara oportunidad.

"Ey, ¡es sólo que te ves distinto con camisa! Era obvio que me diera cuenta.", contestó Peter.

Johnny decidió jugársela. "Bueno, a ver, estábamos hablando sobre gays, ¿y sales con lo de mi camisa? ¿Qué relación tiene? Cuidado con volverte tan _fijadito_."

Peter le lanzó una mirada incrédula, y le dio un puñetazo amigable al hombro. "¡Ja, claro Johnny! ¡Deja de ser tan sexy para que ya no me fije!"

Johnny se sonrojó y pensó que el asunto tomaba un cause que no le agradaba y que además no estaba averiguando nada.

"Eso es imposible Peter. No puedo dejar de ser como soy.", Al terminar la frase, Johnny se refugió detrás de su vaso, tomando con lentitud para ocultar lo mejor posible lo rojo de su cara. Al menos, suspiró, no se quedó como idiota sin decir nada, aunque haya quedado como idiota de otro modo.

Peter rió y luego de un "_Ajá_" lleno de ironía tomó también de su vaso mientras llegaba la camarera con sus órdenes.

Terminaron de comer de manera más normal, aunque Johnny se sintió todo el tiempo nervioso, preguntándose cómo y cuándo decirle que... bueno, averiguar qué opinaba de ser gay. No era como si se le fuera a declarar o algo así. En el rato que estuvieron en el restaurante, Johnny llegó a la premeditada decisión de no decirle nunca nada a Peter, empezar a salir con chicas, volverse más vago y conseguir una o dos novias.

Aunque en realidad, estar con Peter le hacía sentirse con ganas de rechazar todo eso y al mismo tiempo avivaba esas intenciones extremas de evasión.

Al salir del lugar Johnny ofreció llevar a Peter a casa. En el camino comenzó a llover y cuando llegaron Peter lo invitó a pasar. Johnny no se negó, aunque algo le decía que debía haberlo hecho.

Bajaron del carro y corrieron hacia la entrada, refugiándose de la lluvia. Johnny maldijo un par de veces al pasar algún charco y Peter rió divertido al ver a Johnny tan apurado por no mojarse. Llegaron bajo la entrada del edificio y se quedaron ahí, viendo cómo llovía. Johnny se preguntó por qué diablos no entraba Peter, y si era por que le gustaba verlo sufrir con la lluvia.

"Sabes, eres un buen amigo.", Johnny volteó un poco incrédulo a ver a Peter, que de pronto parecía serio. Peter siguió. "Hay algo que me ha estado preocupando y creo que debería contarte."

Johnny se sentía confundido. "¿Es sobre lo que pasó en las últimas semanas?", preguntó.

Peter asintió con la cabeza. Johnny empezaba a sentirse nervioso de nuevo.

"La semana pasada me topé con Harry y..."

Johnny lo interrumpió: "¿Tu amigo el duende?"

Peter frunció el entrecejo tristemente. "Sí, _era_ mi amigo. El mejor." Volteó a ver a Johnny, de manera profunda y triste. "Era muy importante para mi".

Johnny tragó saliva, decidido a seguir con la conversación. "Y... ¿qué pasó?"

Peter suspiró y cruzó los brazos alrededor de si mismo. Miró hacia la calle vacía de gente y llena de lluvia.

"No lo sé...", Peter miró a Johnny, y Johnny sintió como si le estuviera pidiendo una respuesta a una cuestión desesperada.

"Además... creo que Venom quiere algo. Lo presiento.", Peter se acercó más. "¿Por qué de pronto todos quieren algo conmigo?"

Johnny se sintió peor, por que aunque Peter no lo dijera con esa doble intención, a él eso le parecía. Pronto pasó de sentirse mal por ser uno de esos "todos" que querían "algo", a sentirse enojado con Venom y con el Duende -o _Harry_, como Peter le llamaba-. ¿Por qué diablos era tan voluble?

Pero el pensamiento de que se metieran con Peter le taladró el cerebro.

"¿Crees que quieran algo contigo?", preguntó intentando calmarse, pero sentía como si estuviera siendo algo rudo. Y es que sentía pena por el ánimo de Peter, miedo de que le pasara algo, rabia de que se metieran con él... y herido al pensar en que nunca estarían juntos y él nunca podría ser el amigo en que Peter necesitaba confiar.

"No sé qué quieran, pero sí. Se han... se han portado de manera tan extraña. No sé qué pensar. Y... además...", Peter se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos. "... Harry me dijo algo... demasiado extraño y personal. Y eso me hizo pensar en cómo me siento respecto a él."

Johnny sentía el cuerpo caliente. En un momento de lucidez se dio cuenta de que eran también celos lo que lo atormentaba.

"Estoy demasiado confundido por su culpa.", Peter se llevó una mano a la cara. "La verdad... no se cómo sentirme... yo..."

No pudo terminar la frase, por que Johnny lo abrazó con fuerza. Peter podía sentir el corazón agitado de Johnny y el penetrante calor de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y esperó unos instantes inmóvil.

"Perdóname Peter.", dijo al fin Johnny. "Perdóname."

"¿Qué?", Peter sentía las mejillas encendidas, "¿Perdonar qué?"

Johnny lo apretó más contra sí y cuando Peter estaba a punto de devolverle el abrazo, lo separó. Su mirada reflejaba preocupación y tristeza.

"Por no poderte ayudar, por haber desaparecido, por no merecer tu confianza.", dijo.

"Johnny...", Peter dudo un momento, y luego bajó la vista apenado. "Yo soy quien no merece tu confianza."

Johnny lo interrogó con la mirada, aún sosteniéndolo fuerte de los hombros luego de romper el abrazo.

"Te he estado ocultando que…", Peter tragó saliva, "…he seguido algo… enfermo… y sospecho que algo tiene que ver con Venom."

Johnny parpadeó incrédulo. "¿Por qué ocultaste algo así?", intentó no alzar la voz. "¿Qué si te pasara algo?"

Peter frunció el entrecejo apenado y rehuyó la mirada penetrante de Johnny.

"Es… por que… no quería involucrar a alguien."

"¿A quién? ¿A Harry?", Johnny apretó más fuerte a Peter, sin siquiera notarlo.

"¡No! ¡Ojala él no tenga nada que ver!", Peter se sentía presionado, pero intentó calmarse al ver la mirada triste que Johnny puso al oírlo. "Ese alguien… es la verdadera identidad de Venom.".

Johnny se sintió confundido e impactado al oirlo.

"¡¿Qué, la sabes? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo puede ser proteger su identidad más importante que tú salud?"

"¡Es que no es sólo "otro malo más"! ¡Estamos relacionados Johnny!", Peter se sorprendió de pronto al oírse alzar la voz, como si no hubiera sido él quién lo dijera. El pensamiento lo asustó y bajó la mirada confundido.

"Yo… no quise…", murmuró.

"¿Relacionados de qué?", la voz de Johnny sonó demasiado fría a los oidos de Peter. "¿Él también es _otro_ _amigo_?"

Peter no respondió.

Johnny se sentía enojado y confundido. Intentó calmarse al darse cuenta que seguía sosteniendo a Peter con fuerza. Lo soltó y volteó hacia la calle.

"¿Por qué ese sujeto es tan importante para ti?", Peter volteó a verlo. Había parado ya de llover.

"Johnny… yo…"

"Está bien. Protégelo si quieres.", Johnny dio un pasó hacia la calle.

"Si vuelves a sentirte mal, avísame, por favor."

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo mejor será que me vaya. Creo que quieres estar solo.", Johnny no volvió a voltearlo a ver, sólo caminó hacia su auto.

Peter se quedó ahí parado en la entrada del edificio, viendo cómo Johnny se iba sin mirar atrás.

_**-o-**_

Gracias por sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen y cuanto me apoyan para seguir esta historia, sin ustedes esto hubiera muerto como mis otros fics sin reviews xDDD

Tardé menos de medio año en este capítulo, ojala el siguiente tarde menos. Pero empiezo a no saber qué hacer así que... bueno. Criticas y comentarios bien recibidos como siempre =) ¡Gracias!

Y a ver si en el siguiente Johnny explica por qué diablos se enojo tan de la nada, ¿no? Vaya con el muchachito...

Por cierto, en el Word me cambiaba siempre Peter por Meter…. Jejeje… ¿coincidencia? xDDDD


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Peter se quedó un rato fuera luego de que Jhonny se fue. Allí, afuera en el frío y con la noche ya sobre la ciudad, Peter no podía sino preguntarse qué había pasado. Y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable e infeliz. Varios inquilinos entraron al edificio, pero Peter sólo les respondía con un quedo "Buenas noches" a los que le saludaban. Un quedo "Buenas noches" casi inaudible que decía con la vista baja y fija en la calle llena de lluvia.

¿Por qué se enfadó tanto Jhonny? ¿Por que no había confiado en él y no le contó nada? ¿Por que protegió a Venom?

Peter se sentía mal por la conversación que acababa de tener. Quería contarle todo a Jhonny y tener alguien en quien confiar, alguien que lo ayudara.

Pero no se atrevía a meter a Venom en la conversación. Se sentía como manteniendo un secreto, uno que ni siquiera él sabía.

¿Qué había pasado esa vez en el elevador y por qué no podía recordarlo todo? Sólo se quedó con el sentimiento de miedo e impotencia que le ocasionó su encuentro con Venom. Recordaba que lo amenazó. Pero aún no entendía bien por qué, sólo intuía que algo tenía que ver él con su extraña "enfermedad".

¿Pero qué?

Miró al cielo iluminado de la ciudad, concentrándose un momento en todo el ruido a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos, recordando cómo Jhonny se había despedido de forma brusca, intentando volver a correr la conversación en su mente para volver a oir su voz enojada defendiendo a Venom... y la voz fría y lejana de Jhonny, que sólo momentos antes había sido cálida y llena de preocupación.

Entonces recordó también que lo había abrazado, que sintió su corazón acelerado contra el suyo y las mejillas calientes. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el edificio, intentando quitar esa expresión extraña de su rostro que se parecía a una sonrisa a la que no dejaba salir.

¿Por qué de pronto Jhonny se comportaba tan extraño? No tenía ni una semana en que había vuelto de su viaje y ya era la segunda vez que lo abrazaba. Peter, siendo perspicaz, sabía que eso no era normal -_nada_ normal- en Jhonny. Sí, había visto que era afectuoso con su familia (y con las mujeres... sobre todo con las mujeres) pero también que había formado una imagen de sí mismo de galan conquistador, de símbolo público en portada de revista.

¿Y ésto? Ésto había sido Jhonny, simple y transparente, abrazándolo no como abrazaba a las mujeres con las que coqueteaba, sino como a un igual al que le daba su afecto sincero. Peter lo había sentido. Jhonny realmente se preocupaba por él. Pero no había sido así siempre. Y... el tampoco se había sentido así siempre.

Apretó más su chamarra contra sí y sonrió, intentando recordar y localizar en su memoria los gestos y modos de Jhonny. Cómo se burlaba de él, cómo comía, cómo se preocupaba por él.

En un momento se sintió egoísta. Había tenido tantos problemas y nunca se puso a pensar del todo en si Jhonny los tuviera también. Frunció el ceño, pensando en que, a cambio, era Jhonny el que sí había estado siempre al pendiente suyo.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Quizás Jhonny era un exagerado, pero si se había enojado era por él. Sí, por ÉL. Por su salud y seguridad, por que Jhonny pensaba que estaba siendo imprudente.

Suspiró y viendo el reloj entró al edificio. Quizás no sabía aún qué pasaba con Venom o qué quería Harry. Pero sí sabía que no quería encontrárselos.

Y también sabía que a quien quería encontrar era a Jhonny.

_**-o-**_

Jhonny pasó esa noche atormentándose mentalmente. Se sentía mal por su actitud dura con Peter, pero también se sentía mal por saber que Peter no confiaba en él. Además, sentía celos, de esos que seguramente son injustificados pero aún así te taladran la cabeza y el corazón.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Disculparse con él por entrometido? ¿Decirle que contaba con él no importara qué?

Se sentía egoísta pues sabía que Peter pasaba por problemas y aún así se permitía atormentarse con los propios.

Que, si lo pensaba bien, sólo era uno: Peter.

Jhonny golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, en un gesto claro de desesperación.

Primero, Peter enferma. Luego, resulta ser marica (él, no Peter. Uff, ojalá). Y después, resulta que Peter quiere volver con sus viejos amigos que, oh sí, son sus más encarnados némesis.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querría Peter tal cosa? ¿Qué estaba pasándole? ¿Qué problemas tenía que resolver?

Miró por la ventana y con la vista fija en el horizonte pensó que el menor de sus problemas ahora era declararle al mundo que él, la Antorcha Humana, se había enamorado de el Hombre Araña.

_**-o-**_

Esa noche soñó con Jhonny. Soñó que estaban en el campus de su universidad, sentados en una de las bancas de los jardínes. El cielo era azul y claro. Y hablaban de muchas cosas, de cosas que Peter creyó que Jhonny nunca contaría, de cosas que Peter creyó nunca contar.

Todo era tan calmado, todo estaba en paz. Jhonny lo tomaba de la mano y le sonreía. Y él sabía algo, sabía qué significaba esa sonrisa y sonreía también.

Y entonces sintió como golpeaba contra una pared. Ahora Venom estaba ahí, contra él, torciéndole el brazo y haciéndolo gemir de dolor. La paz se convirtió en miedo y rabia.

"_Te tengo a ti."_

La alarma del reloj lo despertó. Se sintió mareado al ver a su alrededor y reconocer su habitación algo desordenada. Se llevó las manos a la cara, recordando el extraño sueño.

Tragó saliva y entonces recordó lo que había pasado en el elevador semanas atrás. Recordó las amenazas de Venom, sus extrañas palabras mezcla de advertencia y moderación. El sentimiento de sentirse acorralado, el frío y el miedo que sintió al tenerlo junto a él, al sentir esa morbosidad con la que lo trató. Sintió escalofríos al volver a sentir la aspera lengua de Venom recorriéndole la cara.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué lo recordaba hasta ahora? Por un momento prefirió no haberlo recordado.

Y entonces la imagen de Jhonny sonriéndole le vino a la mente y sintió como el calor volvía a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar a Venom y en su lugar enfocar a Jhonny, a ese Jhonny que le tomó la mano y le sonrió como nunca le había sonreído el real.

Tomó una desición. Tenía que contarle todo a Jhonny. Y tenía que aclararse a sí mismo por qué había dejado que Jhonny se metiera de manera tan profunda en su vida. De pronto, una pregunta nació en su mente:

_¿Qué siento estando con él?_

_**-o-**_

"Hola, ehm, ¿está Jhonny?"

Peter se encontraba en la entrada del edificio Baxter, mirando por una pantalla de video a un guardia de seguridad que lo veía confundido y con mala pinta.

"Si eres uno de esos frikis fanboys de la Antorcha Humana, lo mejor será que te largues. Estás en propiedad privada."

La voz del guardia era monótona y se oía fastidiado. ¿Qué esto era tan común aquí? ¿Tantos fans tenían? Dejando su sorpresa inicial de lado, se dió cuenta de que siempre que había venido, entraba como Spiderman, no por la puerta de enfrente. Además, diablos, había sonado como si fuera un niño pidiéndole a su vecino salir a jugar.

"No, mire disculpe que no me haya presentado antes, soy...", rebuscó en su chaqueta su cartera y sacó su tarjeta del Daily Bugle. "Soy Peter Parker, reportero gráfico para el Daily Bugle. Venía por que tenía una cita con Jhonny Storm. Lo... lo conozco debido al trabajo."

El guardia no quitó su mirada escéptica de él.

"No voy a caer por un reportero al que ni siqueira me han mencionado de su llegada."

Peter refunfuñó. Maldita sea la hora en la que decidió -orgullosamente- ir sin llamar primero a Jhonny al celular. ¿Y si llamaba al de Sue?

Miró al guardia de nuevo y él simplemente le hizo una seña para que se fuera. Suspiró frustrado. Bien, si para hacer ésto pasaría pr la verguenza de llamar a Sue... y que viera que estaba siendo infantil... y tonto... bueno, al diablo.

"Mire, le hablaré a Sue Richards para que ella misma le diga que puedo pasar."

"Sí, claro.", dijo el guardia.

"No, espere por favor.", Peter marcó a toda velocidad al número de Sue.

Uno... dos... Peter le hacía señas al guardia de que esperara, pero sólo era ignorado. Volvía a sonar... otra vez... ¡al fin!

"¿Peter? ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa, Jhonny hizo alguna tontería?"

Peter sonrió al ver cómo lo primero que venía a la mente de Sue era si su hermano se había metido en problemas.

"¡Hola Sue! No, no ha pasado nada. De hecho... je, es que estoy afuera de su edificio por que quedé de pasar por algo con Jhonny pero el guardia no me deja pasar... Sue, perdona que te hable por algo así..."

Peter se sentía muy ridículo. Aún así le mostraba al guardia que, efectivamente, estaba hablando con Sue Richards y que eran conocidos. El guardia sólo arqueó una ceja.

"No, no hay problema Pete' pero, ¿no tienes el número de Jhonny? ¿Él está ahí ahora no? ¿Y qué no te está esperando? ¿No dejó dicho que te dejaran pasar?"

Diablos, ahora si la había hecho. Sue parecía que se las sabía todas. ¿Qué decir? ¿La verdad? ¿Que se habían peleado y venía a arreglar las cosas por que hizo sentir mal a Jhonny? En esos instantes en que pensaba a toda velocidad en una excusa, se dió cuenta de algo: que gay sonaba todo esto.

"¡No, es que al parecer lo olvidó! Y perdí su número el otro día."

Vaya excusa. A ver si se la creía.

"Oh, ok. Bueno, pásame al guardia.", Sue se escuchó _no tan convencida_, pero Peter esperaba que al menos no fuera a llamar a Jhonny en ese momento para decirle que iba en camino. Se despidió de ella y le pasó al guardia.

Éste cambió su semblante y le contestó de manera cortés. Y enseguida le abrió. Peter bendijo el haber tenido el número de Sue, aunque después de que colgó el guardia y lo dejó pasar, siguió sintiendo su mirada de incredulidad sobre él.

_**-o-**_

Hola! Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualicé xD Perdonen! estoy a unos días de graduarme de la universidad, por lo que todo este tiempo ha sido muy difícil. Aparte de la uni, la vida me ha comido el tiempo y además lo que tengo libre lo ocupó en dormir y otras tonterías xD

Al menos eso sirvió de que releyera toda la historia de nuevo y volviera a subir los capítulos con algunas correciones.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review!** sus comentarios son lo que ha salvado ésto -de nuevo- de no morir. **GRACIAS!** y perdonen que no les haya contestado D=

Bueno, a ver cuando está el siguiente. Ésto tiene que acabar antes del año que viene, ¡o ya no acabará! XD

Saludos y **POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW.** Es lo único que hará que esto siga xD y **mientras más reviews tenga, menos tardaré **xD!


End file.
